Clothing
Clothing reduces damage that you've taken by a percentage. They can be purchased in the shop. For list with prices see Prices and Protection of Clothes. Sets of Clothing Common Common Outfit is a set of casual clothing that offers no protection at all. It is your default clothing and used when you start off the game. If you are very skilled at the game, and knowledgable of your enemies, it would be better to save up for weapons than to buy armor. Outlaw Outlaw Outfit is a set of outlaw style clothing that offers 2% protection per each item. It is identical to the top hat Outlaw's outfit. It is the cheapest set of clothing in the game and the first to be unlocked. It is mostly useful for those who like to play the game slowly. Mexican Mexican Outfit is a set of Mexican style clothing that provides 4% protection per outfit piece. It is worn by Mexican bandits along with a sombrero. Business Business Outfit is a formal style set of clothing that offers 6% protection per outfit piece. It is the only outfit that doesn't have a matching hat but instead has a haircut. It is priced in Sheriff Stars. Gunner Gunner Outfit is a military style clothing set with 7% protection per piece. Duelist Duelist Outfit is a gunslinger style clothing set that has 8% protection per piece. It is priced in Sheriff Stars. Hunter Hunter Outfit is a hunting style clothing set that provides 9% protection per piece. Sheriff Sheriff Outfit is a sheriff style clothing set that provides 12% protection. It is priced in Sheriff Stars. It is based off a union jacket design. Witch Hunter Witch Hunter Outfit is a witch-hunting style clothing set. The pants and boots offer 13% protection each, but must be bought with Sheriff Stars. The jacket and hat cost coins but only give 7% protection each. This outfit is worn by the Exorcist, though his bandana is red. There seems to be a band of explosive stakes along the front, which corresponds to the Witch Impaler. Machinist Machinist Outfit is an unusual clothing set. The mask and jacket give 14% protection each, but must be bought with Sheriff Stars. The pants and boots give 10% protection and each cost coins. The set is very recommended, and it gives almost perfect protection. Rogue Rogue Outfit is a clothing set is all priced in sheriff stars and like other sets, two items are different from the other two in their amount of protection given. Gunslinger Gunslinger Outfit is a clothing set that has the third most powerful armor of the singular sets. Full-Metal Full-Metal Outfit is a clothing set that was released in the storyline update (1.0.8 iOS). It is based off the Rouge set, but covered in metal. It gives you the second biggest amount of protection. The hat and armor must be obtained in the Shooting Lottery. The hat does 21% protection, and the armor provides 22%. The boots and pants are priced in coins, but require doing three achievements each before unlocking them. They provide 13% and 16% protection. Oddly enough, the pants and boots are rather cheap, costing only 15,000 coins. Darkwalker Darkwalker Outfit is a clothing set that was released in the update (1.9.0 iOS). It gives you the highest amount of protection out of all the outfits. The mask must be obtained in the Shooting Lottery. It features a theme of death and nighttime, and is based on the end of the storyline. It seems to have originated from Necropolis. Accursed Accursed Outfit came with the halloween update, 2.0.0. It is common clothing with lava and flesh burning through some areas in large, red hot chunks. Muertos Muertos Outfit is a special pack that came in the 2.0.0. update and is a slightly altered Mexican outfit with extremely high defense properties. It costs a total of roughly 700,000 coins. It is the highest outfit to be bought with coins. Wolfskin Wolfskin Outfit is clothing that are made out of wolfskin, obviously, and are suited for winter. It has high defense. Trivia *If you equip the full set of Common outfit, you will have a total of 0% protection. Damned sheep. However, it is the choice of extremely skilled players and those who challenge themselves. *If you equip the full set of Outlaw outfit, you will have a total of 8% protection. My Grandma is stronger. *If you equip the full set of Mexican outfit, you will have a total of 16% protection. Nope. *If you equip the full set of Business outfit, you will have a total of 24% protection. Noticable. *If you equip the full set of Gunner outfit, you will have a total of 28% protection. Noticable. *If you equip the full set of Duelist outfit, you will have a total of 32% protection. Helpful. *If you equip the full set of Hunter outfit, you will have a total of 36% protection. Helpful. *If you equip the full set of Sheriff outfit, you will have a total of 48% protection. Lifesaver. *If you equip the full set of Witch Hunter outfit, you will have a total of 40% protection. Lifesaver. *If you equip the full set of Machinist outfit, you will have a total of 48% protection. Lifesaver. *If you equip the full set of Rouge outfit, you will have a total of 53% protection. Bullet-stopper. *If you equip the full set of Gunslinger outfit, you will have a total of 52% protection. Bullet-stopper. *If you equip the full set of Full-Metal outfit, you will have a total of 72% protection. Bullet-stopper. *If you equip the full set of Darkwalker outfit, you will have a total of 80% protection. Pale Rider! *If you equip the full set of Accursed outfit, you will have a total of 80% protection. Pale Rider! *If you equip the full set of Muertos outfit, you will have a total of 80% protection. Pale Rider! *You have the healthiest clothing if you wear the full Darkwalker, Accursed or Muertos clothing. *The highest defense for a set of clothing only bought with coins is the Muretos shirt and hat outfit, and the full metal boots and pants with 77% protection. Bullet stopper. *The highest defense you can gain from the free lottery is the full business outfit, with 24% protection. *To get a cheap sheriff star clothing set for 80%, buy the accursed hat, the darkwalker vest and pants, and the accursed boots. Achievements Gallery Lavaman.jpg Wolfskin.jpg Deathwalker.jpg Darkwalker.jpg Fullmeta.jpg Gunslinger.jpg Mechanist.jpg Rouge.jpg Witch hunter.jpg Sheriff clothes.jpg Hunter.jpg Duelist.jpg Gunner.jpg Business.jpg Mexican.jpg Outlaw.jpg Common.jpg Category:Gameplay Category:Six Guns